fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Gajuthanu
|ailments = None |weaknesses = |creator = Rathalosaurus rioreurensis}} Gajuthanu are large, elephant-like Fanged Beasts introduced in Monster Hunter - Fusion Of Eras Physiology Gajuthanu look similar to Gammoth, having several mammoth-like features. However, unlike their cousins, these large beasts do not possess a heavy coat of fur, instead having only a row of shaggy hair running down their backs. Their main color is a dirty, reddish-brown with black markings. Their trunks have several stripes on them, possibly to deter enemies, although the monsters' size often is frightening enough. Interestingly, the trunk and impressive size seem to be their main weapons, as their rather minuscule tusks are in a somewhat unfortunate position, only poorly serving as a weapon. Ecological Information Placement in Food Chain Gajuthanu are remarkably strong and heavy, however, for their weight, they can run at an impressive speed. Since they outclass their cousins, Gammoth, in both power and relentlessness, they are at the top of the Food Chain, no matter what area they are found in. Predators like Tigrex or Rathalos tend to avoid Gajuthanu, however, fights with them are still possible - something which usually does not end too well for the attackers. Strong monsters like Deviljho, Solmaron, Parubalea and the occasional Elder Dragon have far better chances. Behavior Towards Other Monsters Gajuthanu are extremely aggressive monsters and, while appearing calm and heavy, they can 'throw their weight around' with extreme might. This is especially dangerous for monsters in search of a territory, as Gajuthanu individuals defend their territory with belligerence. Turf Wars *'Gajuthanu vs. Rathalos:' *'Gajuthanu vs. Tigrex:' *'Gajuthanu vs. Diablos:' *'Gajuthanu vs. Voluron:' *'Gajuthanu vs. Deviljho:' *'Gajuthanu vs. Solmaron:' Tracks Gajuthanu leave behind a number of tracks, like for example a Deep Gajuthanu Footprint, Large Scrubmark - left behind when the monster rubs itself on a tree, rock or similar object - and, rarely, a Damaged Tusk. Specific Locale Interactions Should the Gajuthanu find itself in an area with large trees, it will quickly run towards one, forcefully rip it out of the floor and use it as a mean of attack. Additionally, it can smash it onto the floor, breaking it and scattering the pieces everywhere. Both the impact and the pieces of wood can deal a lot of damage. Special Behaviors When found with Mikiragaan, both monsters will roar at each other and then perform a Bond. However, unlike Teostra and Lunastra, the Bond is not just a single attack, it is a series of individual combined moves and attacks, and even one large AOE elemental attack. Abilities Gajuthanu have many ways of attacking. They focus mainly on brute force, trying to crush enemies under their large weight, as well as damaging them with surprisingly quick blows and strikes with their trunks. However, they also possess elemental abilities, namely the wind element. They can emit strong blasts with their trunks, as well as sending it out of their mouths. When enraged, their trunk inflates and almost doubles in girth, enhancing the elemental attacks and giving them a wider range and dealing more damage altogether. Description Rage and Tired States * Enraged ** Fur stands up and trunk inflates. Huffs black dust * Tired ** Fur falls flat, trunk looses colour. Interactions With Alternate States Gajuthanu can be infected by the Frenzy Virus, as well as overcome it and become an Apex Monster. Frenzied Gajuthanu do not display any changes in attack patterns, however, their elemental attacks are now infused with the Frenzy Virus. Apex Gajuthanu use almost all of Gammoth's and Elderfrost Gammoth's attacks, albeit with small changes - e.g. no ice element, rock and soot in place, etc. - and will generally be a lot faster and very dangerous. Mounts The mount animation is the same as for Gammoth. The monster's head and back are accessible. Attacks Rage Mode Music Theme Carves |-|G-Rank= |-|S-Rank= Equipment Weapons Armor Quests |-|High Rank= *'Note:' While this quest is listed as a High Rank Quest, the Gajuthanu is a G-Rank monster, meaning that only hunters with a rank at or above G4 can access it. |-|G-Rank= |-|S-Rank= Ecology Taxonomy Habitat Range Ecological Niche Biological Adaptations Behavior Cutscenes Trivia * When encountered with Mikiragaan, it will team up with it, possibly hinting any sort of symbiotic relationship. * When fatigued, it will feed either on a large seed it tears out of the floor, or it will crush a tree and eat it. ** When found with Mikiragaan, the Brute Wyvern will also eat from the remains of the tree. ** This could again be a hint to any sort of symbiose. Notes Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Beast Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Large Monster Category:Rathalosaurus rioreurensis Category:Wind Element Monster Category:Windblight Monster